Mille excuses pour un pardon
by Ange Feather
Summary: Kol a commis l'irréparable. Mais une femme qui aime est capable de tout pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? Kol / Rebekah


_Mille excuses pour un pardon_**  
**

_La mort de Kol m'a tellement bouleversée que j'ai besoin d'évacuer un peu. J'ai écrit pas mal d'OS surprenants dont celui-ci. N'en déplaise. Pas de panique, je ne vais pas tous les poster._

* * *

Mystic Falls avait rarement connu de nuit aussi calme. La lune ronde et haute dans le ciel éclairait les toits, les jardins et les façades qui s'offraient à elle d'une lueur bienveillante et paisible. Le silence régnait, comme si l'obscurité du ciel avait accompagné chacun des habitants dans leur sommeil sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y rechignent. Les grillons, les hiboux et toutes les créatures de la nuit surnaturels ou non semblaient d'un accord tacite avoir décidé de laisser un peu de répit à la ville.

Le spectacle parfait que présentait Mystic Falls aux collines avoisinantes se vit troublé par une présence importune que l'ombre projeté par les hauts bâtiments tentait de masquer. Une femme. Sa chevelure était blonde et décoiffée et sa démarche tout à fait atypique. Elle semblait vouloir courir mais trébuchait à chaque pas, les jambes vacillantes. Le silence était désormais entrecoupé par ses sanglots et l'impact de ses genoux sur le pavé. Elle posa la main sur le portail d'une propriété privée pour se soutenir et redressa un peu la tête, révélant son visage larmoyant à la pâle lueur de la lune.

Elle prit quelques respirations, l'autre main posée sur la poitrine, courbée vers l'avant. Elle avait la sensation qu'une terrible douleur lui vrillait les entrailles.

_Trahison_.

La pauvre femme lâcha le portail et y appuya son dos pour se laisser glisser au sol.

-Tu es pathétique, Rebekah.

Rebekah Mikaelson essuya sa joue d'un revers de la main et releva la tête vers celui qu'elle haïssait désormais plus que tout au monde. Il l'avait suivi. La belle femme se trouva soudainement pourvue d'une force qu'on ne lui aurait jamais deviné jusqu'alors en raison de son moment d'égarement et de faiblesse: elle se redressa d'un bond et prit la fuite en un éclair.

Elle voulait se dérober à ce regard perçant et accusateur. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce visage. Un visage harmonieux que la cruauté avait perverti. Le visage d'un ange que l'orgueil avait fait déchoir.

_Traître_.

Sa course endiablée ne dura pas, et au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'effondra au sol. Son front était durement appuyé contre le sol en béton. Froid et dur.

-Relève-toi.

Cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle connaissait tant. Ce timbre qu'elle avait trop entendu martelait son crâne. Elle écrasa les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre. Deux bras puissants la saisirent par les épaules et la relevèrent.

Elle se dégagea et se retourna brusquement. D'un mouvement ample et violent du bras, elle le gifla. Le bruit résonna dans la nuit comme un coup de feu.

Le tête tournée sous la violence de l'impact, l'homme contracta la mâchoire.

Une autre détonation retentit et Rebekah tomba à genoux en se tenant la joue. Mais ce n'était pas là où il avait frappé qu'elle avait mal, c'était au coeur.

L'homme leva la main, prêt à la frapper à nouveau mais il arrêta son geste quand Rebekah redressa la tête. Elle lui envoya un regard empli de haine et de hargne, le visage encore baigné de larmes.

-C'est ça, Kol ! Frappe-moi. Ça manquait dans le tableau ! dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle se moquait du pathétique de sa position. À genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même devant lui qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

-Debout, lui intima t-il.

-Va te faire voir !

Il se baissa pour attraper son poignet et le tordit tout en la relevant.

-Tu n'en auras jamais assez ? Après tout le mal que tu m'as déjà fait !

-Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai fait ça pour nous.

Rebekah se dégagea de sa prise en titubant.

-Non, Kol ! Tu as fait ça pour toi.

Rebekah l'observa un instant d'un regard glacial puis tourna la tête. Elle ne supportait plus son air impassible, calme. Elle le lui aurait arraché avec ses ongles, si elle en avait encore eu la force.

_Traître !_

Une main se posa sur sa joue et la força à tourner la tête. Elle rencontra de nouveau son regard noir, inquisiteur. Transperçant. Omniscient. Elle exécrait ses yeux qui l'examinaient et qui la jugeaient sans cesse.

-Tu sais que c'est faux.

Rebekah ne bougea pas. Sa joue brûlait sous la caresse de ses doigts. Elle secoua la tête, les jolies traits de son visage se retrouvèrent déformés par une grimace de dégout.

-Ne me touche pas.

Elle frappa son bras et voulut s'échapper à nouveau mais il avait anticipé son geste et la bloqua en attrapant sa gorge d'une main habile. Elle la recouvra des siennes sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Kol ? demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante, comment as-tu osé ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Si je n'avais pas tué les Gilbert, ils auraient réveillé Silas et ça en aurait été fini de nous.

-De _nous_ ? reprit-elle avec amertume, il n'y a pas de _nous_, Kol ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

-C'est faux, répéta t-il en adoucissant légèrement sa poigne sur sa gorge.

-Mensonges !

Surpris par son hurlement de rage, il la lâcha. Elle s'effondra de nouveau, une main au sol pour se soutenir et l'autre posée sur son propre coeur. Et cette fois, Kol ne la releva pas.

Silencieux, il posa un genou au sol, se mettant à sa hauteur, et rapprocha légèrement son visage du sien afin de mieux la contempler. Elle était toujours magnifique à ses yeux. Plus particulièrement quand elle était aussi fragile.

Il leva la main et caressa sa joue humide d'un geste tendre.

-Non, c'est la vérité, petite soeur. Je nous protège. Je _te_ protège.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Tu as tenté de me tuer, Kol ! Je n'ai pas oublié !

-Je voulais t'effrayer.

-Menteur ! sanglota t-elle, j'ai arrêté ton geste !

La voix de Kol devint alors un murmure. Apaisant. Doux. Aimant.

-Je l'aurais arrêté moi-même à temps, si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Jamais je n'aurais pu te tuer, 'Bekah. Tu le sais.

C'était son grand frère et il l'aimait. Au fond d'elle, Rebekah le croyait. Elle gardait cet espoir malgré tout. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

-Cela ne change rien! Je te hais ! Tu as tout ruiné !

Elle se releva lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Ce fut son tour de le regarder de haut, les dents serrées pour retenir ses sanglots.

-J'aurais donné ma vie pour ton bonheur ! Et toi tu as pris celle des autres pour gâcher le mien. Je te hais, Kol ! Je te hais plus que tout.

Il se releva à son tour en secouant légèrement la tête. Le sourire qu'il arborait était un mélange de douceur et d'arrogance. Il enlaça doucement sa taille et la serra contre lui.

Rebekah resta les bras le long du corps, sa respiration se calmant légèrement.

-Tu mens tellement mal, petite soeur. Tu m'aimes mais tu m'en veux. Et un jour, je sais que tu me pardonneras.

Rebekah enfouit le visage dans son épaule, les yeux secs et las d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Tu te trompes. Je te hais, Kol. Je te hais car je t'ai trop aimé. Car j'ai cru en toi … jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu m'as fait.

-Si, Bekah. Ce remède est un cadeau empoisonné, il nous aurait séparé. Je ne veux pas que tu l'aies. Et si je dois transformer la planète entière en vampire pour que tu te sentes plus humaine, je le ferai. La seule chose qui me désole, petite soeur, c'est de ne pas avoir su te rendre heureuse.

* * *

Pardon s'il y a des fautes, j'ai même pas fait attention tellement je suis chamboulée. Arf.


End file.
